Who you turned out to be
by MYWINTERFIREFLY4
Summary: He tried to warn he , He tried to protect her . She didn't head his warning . Angsty, One-shot. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind. **COMPLETE**


WHO YOU TURNED OUT TO BE.

Heartbreaker by Ne-yo was the inspiration for this fic.

IT 's my first fanfiction so be warned (:

Comments and helpful criticism always welcome.

Disclaimer: Its her toy box I'm just playing with her dolls.

"_Look." Edward and I were sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria .I listened as he pointed to people particularly boys and pointed out there attempt at "swagger" as Edward called it "wanna-be-heart-players" a combination of heartbreakers and players it really wasn't all that clever if I say so myself but he thought it was pure geniuses . Ever since I moved in with Charlie 2 years ago Edward had been my best friend and mentor I guess you could say .He said he was teaching me to protect my heart. Alice his sister said he used to be one of those guys, the type of guys he was warning me about now; but assured me he wasn't anymore and kept trying to convince me that it was because of me that he wasn't any more for the last two years she kept on about how she knew he was in love with me but he wouldn't admit it to himself yet. I secretly hoped she was right but didn't get my hopes up._

_Mike was at the cheer leaders table taking to Jessica and Lauren , His face slightly round with baby fat ,blue eyes looking smug and mouth set in an attempt at Edwards signature crooked smirk .I rolled my eyes mike always tried to imitate him ,most boys at forks high did. Most of the female population at school were after Edward but he never really paid attention to them._

"_See how his arms are crossed and his chest is slightly puffed out? "I squinted slightly at Mike again before turning to look at Edward. His Dark green eyes looking questioning at me._

"_Um yeah, I guess."_

_He sighed and ran his fingers through his bright copper colored hair mussing it more than it already was. "Remember Bella lesson one. Keep your eyes open at all times." _

"_I know Edward you tell me that all the time" I sighed frustrated. I didn't get why he was always saying that . _

I blinked rapidly a few times and shook my head slightly to get rid of the memory and tried to focus on what Angela was saying.

"-ny way. Don't you think?" Ben nodded at whatever she had said , when they both looked at me for my response it was a brilliant answer of "uh what?"

"I said its really sad how they throw themselves at him and try so hard to impress him when he rarely acknowledges can tell he isn't in to them anyway ."She reapeted and tilted her head at the. people in question.

Arms crossed and a bored look on his face .He sat at the middle table by the windows as he always sat at at lunch with the same people surrounding him the same pizza crust apple and grape Gatorade he always got on Fridays was sitting on his tray.

Lauren and Tanya were both smiling at him and trying to get him to show some interest in him like they always did but he didn't answer he just ignored them. He rarely talked to them anymore, barley even acknowledged there presence anymore.

He rarely spoke to any of the girls at school other than his sister he just stopped suddenly and in their mind no reason.

"_Are you coming over today?" she asked him _

"_Nah, I have to dig around in the pig sty I call a room for a cd I'm going to let Crowley borrow."_

"_ok well call me later and let me know if Alice and your mom still want me to go with them on Saturday to Seattle with them."_

_He rolled his eyes and smiled his crooked smile at her that made her heart beat faster in her chest before replying "Of course they will say yes but I will call you anyway."_

_She smiled and hugged him before running of to her truck and heading home._

"_oh!" she cried before Running up stairs and grabbing a disk that laid on her bedside table , she forgot he had loaned it to her last week she headed back to her to her truck cd in hand an her cell to her ear waiting to see if he would pick up. She waited to the final ring before guessing he was probably taking a shower as he usually after practice. She hoped she would catch him before he left for home._

_Pulling up to the school Bella parked before running to the locker entry by the field. _

_Turning the corner she stopped breathing for a second her stomach lurched before it was filled with a swarm of butterflies try to get free her heart clenched as if someone was squeezing it and her throat constricted tightly . She stood there stock still for a minute before clearing her throat loudly at the pair of teens in front of her. The girls hands clenched tightly around his shirt and his hand around her waist pulling her close._

_They broke apart and looked over at her."I found your cd " was all she said before tossing it towards them and turning to leave. _

"_Bella?"_

"_BELLA WAIT! PLEASE!"_

"_BELLA!" she ran towards her truck hearing his steps behind her jumping in before he could reach her _

_When he finally did she was pulling out of her spot she rolled down her window for him "Hey Edward can you tell Alice rain check for Saturday ok?"_

"_Bella please! "She looked in to those beautiful green she felt her heart breaking they weren't dating she told herself it didn't matter._

"No worries Ed I'm sorry I got in the way I uh I'll call you ok?"

She didn't give him a chance to respond before she drove off.

She didn't call and didn't answer him when he did.

"Yeah"she answered quietly.

She glanced over at him again and noticed he was looking back she lowered her eyes _two more days_ she told herself then she would graduate and go off to college .

He turned out to be the heartbreaker he warned her about.

**FIN**

**So whattaya think? **


End file.
